Of Violet Eyes
by ryuu3
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. With something between each other....uuhhh...i hate writing summaries..
1. kaoru's dream

Past : RK was not mine.

Present : RK is not mine.

Future : RK will never be mine.

CHAPTER ONE

KAORU'S 

   "Veni, Vedi, Vinci."

   The last word I can remember on my textbook. History can alter the future, some said, but for now, my future is in my bed. Maybe I can start dreaming about Julius Caesar, Alexander The Great and Asoka. Oohhh…and don't forget Winston Churchill, Oda Nobunaga and…..and……and…..

   I drifted to sleep. A very deep slumber. History is really a very effective sleeping drug. And the cheapest too. I fell asleep with that, as the last thought in my little mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

  "You!. Yes, you. What are you doing right here?." ,  Someone with a slightly familiar face barked at me.

  " Hmmmm….it's okay Misao. It's still early in the morning. Breakfast can wait. I'm not going to school today.",  I mumbled between consciousness and sleepiness.

  "Breakfast! School!! What are you talking about?. Cease that goddamn mumbling and start working!!!!!.",  that face barked endlessly. 

_    Wait, Misao doesn't have a deep rough voice that I've just heard. Or maybe I am too sleepy I can't recognize her. But, this creature has light-colored hair!!!. Good God!!! Who can this be?!!!_

   I was so very afraid I forced my eyes opened. 

   Whoever I saw was the last person on earth I expected to see. It was the great and famous Julius Caesar!!!!!..Kami-sama!!. Again, I forced my eyes closed, rubbed them hard with my fists and tried to open them again, hoping that it will be my ever so talkative Misao, mumbling as always, but please, not the fierce mighty warrior, Caesar!!!

    Ohh..Kami-sama help me!!!!…..It was still Caesar. I was looking directly into his eyes, and he was looking directly at my chest. At that moment, I was not thinking about any sexual appeal or whatsoever that made him stare at my chest. He wasn't thinking about anything sexual, he was going to kill me!!.He was fantasizing stabbing me with a dagger!!.I was sure as hell he was, because he looked murderous then. I tore my eyes from his red ones, and glanced on my surroundings. Gosh, just exactly as what I saw in movies, with servants draped in white and whatever-kind of leaves on their heads, some was carrying platters of fresh fruits, and some was holding their spears. There was a doorway on the right side of the room, with bamboo-like trees on either side of it, there was a man with fierce face, looking more like a Barbarian than a Roman then, and there was………

     "I warn you, either finish your work perfectly, or die without your head on your neck!." He growled savagely to me. I never knew Caesar could be this bad, you wait, I'll tell everyone how you really were. Well,.. if.., I can go back. "Get back to your work!"

  "Okay, okay. I'm doing it." I looked down, and then I realized I was wearing just the same fashion as those guards and servants there, except mine covered my chest and it flowed down until it reached my ankle. Hmmm.. quite modest. Then I saw a white piece of paper, already half-filled with precise smooth handwriting. My handwriting, of course. It was a letter, to Asoka The Great. About a war, I think. I was just trying to remember whatever I've learned in school when he already started dictating the rest of the letter. But as far as I knew, Caesar and Asoka didn't live in the same period of time, or, was I wrong?. 

   I continued writing with what seemed like an ancient kind of pen, with a tiny bottle of black ink right beside the paper. I myself didn't know how or what have I written on the paper, what I did know, was my hand moved swiftly on the paper as if I was writing in English, on my own books. When it was finished, I handed him the letter, and later, he read through the letter. I took the time to wander around the spacious room again, with only my eyes, of course. _Hmm… that guard was sure a hunk…..broad-shouldered, dark haired, tall, muscular..everything that makes a handsome man…hmmmmmmm….hhmmm…._

     "Guards, tie her wrists!!." A thunder roamed in my ears. I looked around to see who the poor lady was, and, besides, a lucky lady because the handsome guard was already starting to move towards…..ME!.

    "Hey, what the hell is going on right here!!!. Let me go!!! You bastard!!!" I was cursing a very handsome man, a man I adored just seconds before. He deserved it, he looked at me as if I was a THING!!.

   "Off with her head!!."

   "What?!!". I stared at him, mouth opened wide. "What have I done?!!". "I demand an explanation!. I deserve and entitled to an explanation!. Hey, you!" I continued to press him when he remained silent.

   "You left an entire paragraph out of this letter. You misspelled Antioch. You put Asoka's name on the top, my name should be on the top. I'm always on the TOP, you know!!. Get her out of here!!."

    I was screaming and kicking and cursing when the guards dragged me out. I was starting to mutter some colourful curses, when…

" What do you think you're doing?"  a girl that was brave, or fool enough asked.

                        ****************** `_ ******************

"Who are you to speak to me in that manner?" Caesar boomed.

" Let her go." It was just a mere whisper, but audible enough. She was wearing a pink, or was it magenta gi and  white hakama, and her left hand was at the hilt of her sword. _Wait, sword?. A girl with a sword??… hmm.. my dream is sure getting more excited!!_ I let my eyes move higher, I noted that the girl has a cross-shaped scar on her left cheek, and her eyes….her eyes were the colour of glowing amber. I held my breath, trying to figure out how a small girl can be so terrifying, when she ..at that instant glance at me. I forgot to breathe.

    In a blur vision, I saw a flurry of pink and felt someone scooped me up. I shut my eyes tight. _What is happening?. Am I being transported to my life?. My real life?._ I peeked open an eye, just to be greeted by a hard wall…with the colour of human skin…slightly moving…I opened another eye and looked higher…to see a pair of soft violet eyes, lightly tinted with golden amber.

   "Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?." She…no, it was a he..he asked me, softly..tightening his hold on my waist as he cradled me in his lap. 

   Oh, my God..oh,my..I was in the arms of a…beautiful man. With all his warmth and musky smell. Oohhhh…..I laid my fingers on his left cheek, touching the scar there, just wanting to nod and tell him I'm okay and hold him close to me…when I forgot to breathe again.

                                    ********  `_ ********

     The next thing I remember was a cool splash of icy water on my face. I opened my eyes, and everything was blurring for several seconds, then I heard a VERY familiar noise. Yes, the sweet voice of  Misao. And the loud ringing of my clock.

   Ooh..I don't think I love Misao's voice more than today. And yes, I'm going to keep that alarm clock, as a memory.

    I was dreaming. I started up, and then I saw my History textbook. It was flipped open, and then I saw Caesar.

    I picked up a marker pen and drew a lion on Caesar's lion face.

"Hey, what are you doing?. Waking up, and suddenly scribble something on a book?." Misao chirped with her hands still holding the bowl with the cool water.

"REVENGE" I answered sweetly.

"Huh?."

"Do you know that Caesar was a jerk?"

"Huh?"

"….."

" Do you have a fever, Kaoru-chan? . Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare. No, not a nightmare actually, just a bad dream with a wonderful ending!".  My mind was replaying the last scene of my dream, you know, just before I forgot to breathe.

"Whatever, Kaoru. Nothing is better than to dream Aoshi-sama." She started to pick my alarm clock and toss it into the trash can, which kept more than a dozen of broken alarm clock when..

" Hey, that's not broken yet!!!"

  She looked at the clock in her hand, then at my face. "Uh..oh, sorry, Kaoru-chan..anyway, I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast… Go and take your shower,… hurry up, I'll wait for you downstairs…and you better bring your purse too....remember when you……"

  _The clock, it's violet. Violet. The colour of his eyes._


	2. Kenshin's dream

Disclaimers:

Ryuu : Rurouni Kenshin is the property of..*ryuu scans the area looking for Watsuki-sama* he's not here. Rurouni Kenshin is MINE!!!Mwahahaahahaha!!!! MINE and mine ALONE!!!!….ITTTAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Kaoru : Kenshin is MINE!!! *smacks ryuu with her bokken*

Ryuu : Ouch!!! Okay, okay..he's yours.

Kaoru : remember that!! *smacks ryuu again*

Ryuu : ………*faints*

A/N : Caesar is not mine either. And so does one of his family members here. Umm…no offends to all Caesar's fans out there!!!

CHAPTER TWO

KENSHIN'S

Kenshin looked out of the window, seeing the blue sky while his mind replaying his dream the night he was in Kyoto with his uncle.

 The dream was weird, and yes, weird, strange.

 Maybe it's because the sake his shishou had forced him to drink before he went to sleep. _Damn shishou, if he wants to die because of sake, then die alone!!!_ Hiko had poured a bottle of sake down his mouth when he refused to drink it, and he, being the obedient and baka deshi, just gulped down the liquid. _As if I had any chance, he gripped me strong enough to choke me to death._

Of six nights he spent in Kyoto with him for some 'family reunion', his shishou was quite violent that night, hauling him up by the neck, while pouring down the sake with another hand. _ Thanks Kami-sama shishou got only two hands!._ He had a dream, a terrible dream and it ended pretty good, well, because the girl was pretty. But then he was attacked by a violent headache that didn't stop until now. _Damn shishou, he shoved sake down my ass last night, and he shoved my ass out of Kyoto this morning!!._

                                    ********** ^_^ *******

"Kenshin, you're going to marry Caesar-san's daughter. We need you to kill her as soon as the wedding ends." Katsura commanded his ever so efficient hitokiri, the Battousai.

Kenshin stood there unmoving. _Marry Caesar's daughter?. Kill her?._

"I want you to execute the order perfectly. We have to find his weaknesses and use it against him. Now, go Battousai." Katsura's voice pierced his confusion away.

_What am I?. Battousai?. Who's Battousai?. Am I a soldier, or an assassin?. _" Hai, Katsura-san. I understand perfectly." The words flew out freely, without his knowing who the hell Katsura was.

_Katsura…Katsura, Kogoro Katsura..I heard his name somewhere. Katsura and Caesar,  I never thought they used to fight each other. What did Japan has to do with Rome anyway. Umm..at least I got to marry a girl in my dream…screw her up before killing her…bad Kenshin, bad Kenshin…_

"Mr. Kenshin!!!!!!!! Oh there you are!!!!!!. Come here, oooohhhh..how handsome !!!!!." A loud shrieking voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

A tall woman, wearing a flowing, and see-through white dress was running towards me, and finally manage to catch my neck, and stumble both of us on the floor. Her hair was white, and cut short. _Do Romans women wear their hair short at this period?._ She staggered to get up, pulling him with her. She was taller than him; he stood just at the level of her neck. He trailed his eyes to look at her hair, her white hair. _White hair?. Ororo…I thought only old people have white hair._ I was just going to look lower, down her face, her throat, her ahem ahem….when..

"Ahhhh Mr. Kenshin!!!!!. I'm glad you're here!!!!. Let's go get married now!!!!!." She caught me in one of those Okina's super hug, crashing my head to her breasts, stopping all my chance to breathe.

"Ororororo!!!!!." My trademark 'oro' was muffled against her breasts that reminded me of the poor cockroach lab, which died being trapped in between Yumi's boobs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!!. Let me go!!!. You bastard!!!!!." A loud female voice deafened my ears for a moment before I pulled back from the woman's embrace, fearing that it might be the woman's okaasan having heart attack seeing her daughter in such fashion with me.

The sound came from the other room. "Let me go!!!!!." The voice screamed, followed by several curses I had never heard of. I stormed to the room, leaving behind the clinging woman flat on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?." I asked in a small voice.

"Who are you to speak to me in that manner?." A man with white hair answered my question with a question. _I hate it!!!. Why can't he just give me a straight answer?. Who is that girl?. What has she done?._ I glanced at the girl, she was wearing a similar dress with everyone around here, a long white dress that flowed until it reached her ankle. Her raven hair was in slight disarray from her struggle with the bodyguard earlier, her face flushed with exertion; her blue eyes were staring back at me…

"Let her go." It was barely audible, but just enough for him to hear, when he didn't do as he was asked, I unsheathed my sakabatou in a fraction of a second and gave them a show unable to be seen by naked eyes. I flew towards the guard who was holding her, knocked him down, and snatched the girl into my arms, fleeing out to a safer place.

When I was sure we're safe enough, I landed, still holding her close to me. She wasn't looking. Her eyes were shut tightly._ She's…she's beautiful. _She opened one eye, looking at my chest, well, my exposed chest. She looked confused, and opened another eye. She tilted her head up and she was looking straight into my own eyes.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?." I asked her softly, eyes not leaving her bright sapphire ones. _Kaoru-dono?. Where did that come from?. Who is Kaoru-dono?. And why did I call her Kaoru-dono?._

She lifted her hand, and laid her fingers on my left cheek, touching my scar there. _Oh, Kami!!!._ I tightened my hold on her. _She smells sweet, like jasmine…ooh, why is it just a dream?…so sweet, so sweet._

Her hand fell down.

And everything turned black.

                                    ************ ^_^ ************

When he woke up, he was greeted by his shishou shoving his ass into the bathroom and a hell of headache.

_So, the girl's name was Kaoru. Kaoru…hmmm…sweet like her scent._

_Soft…soft and smooth like her skin._

_And her eyes, brighter than the stars, bluer than the sea…_

_Well, at least something good came out of shishou's sake._

_Can't believe how flirty Caesar's daughter was._

He felt sick just remembering his moment trapped in her breasts.

He shuddered thinking of being married to her.

So, how was it?. Review, my dear. Tell me what you think.

And thanks to :

Chiki : you reviewed all my stories!!!!. Yatta!!! I read your ' when the world revolves around you' and you made me feel really small compared to you.

Hotaru : so, do you like Kenshin in here?.


	3. and so they met

Disclaimers: sessha never owns Kenshin..or Sano, or Gentatsu, or….

A/N: hi minna-san!!. Thanks for reading this, but I want to warn you guys, this is my first attempt to write a multi-chapter rk fic, so it's bound to be a silly, or very silly fic. My second warning is, don't count too much on how Kenshin and Kaoru connected with each other, well, they have 'something' between them, but it's just as silly 'something'. A very big doumo arigatou gozaimasu for reading this coz I know that not many people enjoy AUs, J, but I admit that writing AUs is easier coz I don't have to stick with the original storyline. Okay, on with the story!!.(I sure talk a lot!!)

OF VIOLET EYES CHAPTER THREE.

"Oi Kenshin, how's your shishou?!!." Sano sit casually on his left in the class, waiting for the first class today to start.

Kenshin growled. _Shishou..shishou shishou!!. Ask something else, will ya!!_

Sano whacked his back 'friendly' until Kenshin's face was pasted on his desk. "I bet you had a bad hangover from his sake, ne Kenshin?!!"

Kenshin gave him a look that clearly says 'if you knew it, why did you ask, baka rooster-head'. But then, the baka rooster-head looked blankly at him.

"What?." A wide-eyed Sano inspected Kenshin from head to toe. "He didn't do anything bad to you while you were drunk, right buddy?."

"SANO!!!!." He growled and almost shouted when he remembered he was in the class. _Why am I gifted with a sake-crazy shishou and dirty-minded friend at the same time?. _ "Why do you want to know anyway?. You know what happened when I go to Kyoto."

"Yeah..yeah.. I know. Hangovers, bad mood, and blah blah.." Sano said a matter-of-factly. "But this time, it's different. Come on, man. We're friends for a long time. What else happened that I don't know?." He continued emphasizing on the word 'else'.

"It has nothing to do with you Sano." He started to turn away when……. "OORROOO!!!."

He has his head under Sano's right foot. "You got a problem with it, dude?!!."

"Orroooo….look Sano, I had the worst hangover ever in my life, and I had the weirdest dream imaginable." He answered, trying to break free from Sano, trying to avoid inhaling….mm..well, Sano's smelly shoes. _Note to myself: buy Sano a new pair of shoes._

"Heh heh heh…now I know. So, how was the girl?. Hot?." Evil grin spread across his face. _Kenshin is actually a man after all!!_

Kenshin finally managed to crawl out under his foot and settled himself properly on his chair, facing Sano before asking in a curious voice. "How did you know?." _Wow!. This is the first time he knew something without asking twice._

Evil grin spread wider. "We're men, Kenshin. I know what men dream of when they drink. So, how was it?. How was her?."

Kenshin recalled his dream, the first part of his dream…that was the hugging session with Caesar's daughter. "She's tall."

Sano smirked. "Huh…She'll fit me better than you!. So, did she turn you on Kenshin buddy?."

"What are you talking about, Sano?!!." He looked at Sano with a big question mark on his head, and finally understood when Sano replied his unspoken question with his unspoken answer. Sano lifted his brow and smiled, an evil glint appeared in his eyes and he suddenly licked his lower lip, watching Kenshin with a knowing look. _OROOO!!_

"Oro!!. I wasn't talking about that!!!!." Kenshin fell on his desk swirly-eyed. "I dreamt of Caesar's daughter!!. That's all."

"Caesar's daughter??!!!." Sano smacked Kenshin's head again. "What are you, a history freak??!!!."

"Iie.. I'm not!!." Kenshin protested.

"So, how was…."

"This conversation is over." It was stated firmly enough, but Sano was still stubborn.

"Her body.."

"OVER."

"But.."

"Ohohoho!!!!!. Ken-san is finally getting himself a girl!!!. Why do you need someone else when you can have me, Ken-saaannnn…????." We all know who's line was it.

"Oi, kitsune!!. Come here!!." He pulled Megumi to settle her on his lap because he knew she'd throw herself on Kenshin's lap if he didn't do something earlier. Kenshin sighed, giving a 'thanks- for-saving-me' look to Sano.

Megumi struggled playfully. "Rooster-head, you may have germs!!."

"I'm always clean for you, Megitsune!!."

"No!!!!. I want Ken-san!!!."

Suddenly, Kenshin caught a glimpse of raven hair tied back in a ponytail. He turned his head, and his eyes stuck on a figure that looked just like the girl in his dream, just like Kaoru. _Kaoru?.._

"Who is she?." He asked no one in particular. He had seen this girl in his dream, but not in the class before. The girl sat just a couple of seats away from him, beside a similar looking girl, which he didn't know as well. They both had nearly similar looks, except that another girl wore her hair in braids, and her eyes held a jade green tint. And she's a little bit shorter than Kaoru. _Oro!. I talked about her as if I've known her for years!._

"Which one do you mean, Kenshin?. Is it the weasel…Hey! Be careful with that!!."

Several kunais went flying to his direction. "What did you say, rooster-head??!!!!."  

Kenshin caught them between his fingers. _There!. I told you to watch your big mouth, Sano!!._

"Hey, weasel!!. Don't be so…."

Another set of kunai went towards him again, and was caught by Kenshin again. "Sano, I don't have another set of hands to save you again!."

"Don't worry, buddy!. I'm sure weasel has no more kunai left." Sano bravely and foolishly stepped up to stand beside Kenshin.

"Don't be so sure, rooster-head.." Misao threatened in a sweet soft voice and lifted up her case of kunai, revealing another set of sharp shining kunai. "Hee hee hee..care to taste these..rooster-head?…"

Gulp…I can't fight kunai in long distance. This weasel… 

Kenshin started to use his macho masculine voice. "As much as you want to kill my dumb friend, he is still my friend. I won't allow you to-."

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to murder someone??!!. I'm still a student!!!."

_Orooo…looks like I've been over-emotional today. _"What did you say?." He asked blankly.

"I said move. You're blocking my way." Misao looked ready to explode. "MOVE!!!. Whoever you are!!." She stomped towards him.

"Oi..Kitsune!!!!. help me!!!"

"Hmph..nobody wants to save a rooster-head like you. You can have him burnt or boiled, weasel."

"I'll have you later, slimy fox!!!."

"Maa..maa... By the way, I am Himura Kenshin." He tried to stall time. _This girl looks ferocious enough to eat Sano._

"Whatever Himura!!. MOVE!!."

"Okay, okay.. I'm out of the way." He began to walk out of the scene, when he bumped into a girl and.. he 'ouch-ed', lifted his head up to see.._a pair of sapphire blue eyes, _widened his eyes to see…_smooth white skin, _and lifted his right hand to touch…_raven hair as dark as midnight, _and big blue eyes staring back at him..

"What are you doing??!!." He saw suspicion in her eyes and quickly amended.

"Umm..well, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. That's all."

"Oh.. I'm fine." She said rubbing her forehead a little._ I made a stupid decision coming here to stop Misao, and bump into this guy with…a cross-shaped scar, fiery red hair, and..and a pair of soft velvet eyes. Oh..Kaoru, this is him!!!.HIM!!. Wait, am I dreaming again?!._

She pinched her cheeks, and "Ouch." _So it hurts. So it's real…_

"Umm..are you really fine?." A worried looking Kenshin peeked at her. _This girl pinched her cheeks after bumping on a guy…why is that?. A ritual act?._

"Hai..hai. I'm fine. Don't worry." She tried to convince him, but .._Oh my God..he must be thinking that I'm crazy!!._

"So, are you new here?." _Of course she is, baka Kenshin!._

She nodded.

"Hello, I am Himura Kenshin. Nice to meet you…" he trailed off.

"Kamiya..Kamiya—."

"Kaoru." He finished it for her.

A/N: I know, it's short. I'll make it up in the next chapter, ok?.

àenglish is not my first language, so..expect some mistakes. However, helpful comments on my writing are most welcome.

à I appreciate any reviews, especially constructive criticism, but pls be gentle, this is my firk multi-chapter rk fic, ok?

à and look several cms below, see that button?. Yeah, click it!!. Tell me what you think!!.

Ja ne!!


End file.
